just a love story
by Mars-wiggle
Summary: ok , suddenly Draco Malfoy be a kind person , good hah ? but not so good for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger relationship . prove it in tis fanfic


Just a Love Story ;

Hari dimana kejadian ini kejadian adalah hari hari paling aneh yang pernah ada , pasalnya nih , tiba tiba seorang Malfoy , Draco Malfoy jadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sama anak anak Gryffindor , sampai sampai semua anak Gryffindor jadi heran , tapi yang lebih ajaibnya lagi , nggak ada satupun Slytherin's yang ngelarang ini terjadi , bahkan guru ramuan mereka Severus Snape . Entah apa modus di belakang ini semua , entah ini tulus atau Slytherin cuma pingin ngerjain para Gryffindor lebih lagi dari sebelumnya , enggak ada yang tau (A/N:tapi yang jelas gue sebagai Gryffindor yang baik bakalan berfikiran positif aja , yang lain belum tahu).

"Gue masih belum bisa ngebayangin , mimpi apa ya gue , kenapa seorang Malfoy bisa jadi baek begini ! Dia kesambet roh dari mana sih ?" Kata Ron sambil geleng geleng kepala .

"Sebenernya gue juga masih bigung sih Ron , tapi semkain gue berusaha buat ngerti semakin gue nggak paham "Tambah Harry

"Ih , kalian _negative thinking_ banget sih , _positive thinking_ dikit napa sih ! _Everything can change !_"Kata Hermione sinis

"Ya , _everything can change ,except for him !_"Kata Ron sinis juga

"Ron !"Kata Hermione

"Ron tell me the truth , you're _jealous_ right "Kata Harry rada rada lebay

"Jelas ! Jeles ! Jelus ! "Kata Ron ketus

"Nah ternyata benerkan !"

"Ah diem lo Har !"

"Ciee !"

"Lo terusin gue gampar lo !"

"Lo nggak tau becanda ah , nggak asik !"Kata Harry "_Anyway_ Herm , emang elo nggak ngersa aneh kenapa seorang Malfoy bias berubah total ?"

"Penasaran sih , tapi , seperti kata gue tadi , _Everything can change !_"Kata Hermione

"Ah terserah kagak ngerti gue !"

"Gue juga , gue mau ke danau , ikut nggak ?"Kata Ron

"Ikut ..."

Satu bulan kemudian ...

Hari hari anak Gryffindor dan khususnya Harry , Ron , dan Hermione masih berjalan seperti biasanya , tapi , ya lo semua tahu kalo sikap Malfoy berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat , sekarang dia jadi lebih ramah sama anak anak Gryffindor , tapi semua sikap ramah Malfoy ini menyebabkan sebuah dampak lain bagi seorang Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger, mereka berdua jadi lebih sering bertengkar sekarang(A/N:Maksud gue lebih sering dari pada biasanya) . Terutama kalo masalahnya berkaitan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy , sampai sampai bukan cuma Harry yang bingung cara nge-damai-in-nya tapi Ginny juga.

"Hah , mereka kenapa sih Gin ?"Kata Harry

"Mana gue tau , Har , tanyain aja sendiri sono ,"

"Yee, kalo gue bisa nanyain ama mereka udah gue tanyaiin dari dulu kali , tapi masalahnya -"

"-_MASA BODO!"_Terdengar teriakan Ron

"Mereka kenapa lagi tuh ?"Kata Ginny

"Tauk , samperin yuk ,"

Harry ama Ginny pergi ketempat Ron ama Hermione bertengkar (yaitu di dekat perapian , di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor)

"Lo kenapa sih Herm , ngebelaiin Malfoy mati matian , jangan bilang kalo elo _fall in love _ama dia ."

"Jangan konyol Ron , gue cuma ngerasa kalo dia udah bener bener berubah , dan lo harus bisa nerima kalo dia emang udah jadi orang yang beda , dari yang dulu kita kenal ,"Kata Hermione suaranya naik satu oktaf

"Ogah gue !"

"Ron , Draco udah berubah !"

"Oh hebat , sekarang kalian udah manggil nama depan !"Kata Ron suaranya meninggi .

"Kalo ya kenapa , masalah buat lo !"

"Iy -"

"_STOP!"_Kata Harry luamayan kenceng "Kalian bisa berhenti berantem nggak sih ?"

"Tergantung !"Kata Hermione "Ah udah gue capek , mending gue ke perpus sekarang !"

Sejak saat itu , hubungan antara Ron dan Hermione lebih renggang dari yang terakhir kali terjadi waktu kelas tiga . Sampai suatu hari Ron mengajak Malfoy berduel di salah satu koridor lantai enam .

"Sebenernya masud lo apaan Malfoy , jadi sok baik gini ama anak anak Gryffindor ?"

"Oh , jadi kau ingin tahu Weasley ,"Kata Malfoy kembali ke sikap arrogant-nya yang biasa "Baiklah kalau kau memang benar benar ingin tahu Weasley , ku beri tahu kau , aku bertaruh dengan salah satu teman _Parefek_ ku , katanya kalau aku bisa menghancurkan kalian para Gryffindor , terutama kau , Potter dan si _Mud Blood _, Granger dia kan membuatku menjadi _Parefek_ gemilang di kalangan para _Parefek _!"Kata Malfoy sambil tersenyum licik

"Dasar Vampir licik!"

"Tentu saja aku licik , Weasley , itulah kenapa Slytherin memilih ku , oh iya untuk pertama tama aku akan memikat Granger-_mu_ , Weasley membuatnya membenci mu dan Potter lalu menghancurkanya , _brilliant_ kan ! Dan karena kau sudah tahu semua rencana ku ini , dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jampi memory pada mu ,"Kata Malfoy masih tersenyum licik.

"Silahkan aja kalo lo bisa , Vampir , tapi sebelum lo bisa ngelakuin itu , lo bakalan ada di dulu deh kaya' nya"

"Oh ya , bukankah kau yang akan berada di pemakam besok!"

"Ya , pemakaman lo Malfoy!"

"_Incendio!"_Kata Malfoy , mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Ron dan jubah ron terbakar.

"_Aquamenti!"_Kata Ron "Avis ! Opugno!"

"_Pior-"_

"_- Expeliarmus !"_kata Harry yang muncul tiba tiba berdua ama Hermione . Melucuti senjata Malfoy dan Ron

"_Protego maxima !"_Tambah Hermione

"Harry ? Hermy ? ngapain kalian disini?"Kata Ron

"Buat apa lagi , nyegah kalian saling bunuh lah !"Kata Harry

"Kalian kenapa sih , saling serang kaya' gini ?"

"Dia Herm , dia ini-"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hermione , Weasley daripada kita melakukan duel tidak bermanfaat ini , lebih baik suruh saja Hermione memilih salah satu diantara kita , kalau dia memilih ku , kau tak boleh mendekatinya lagi , begitu juga sebaliknya ,"

"Eh , kalian berdua pikir gue apaan , gue manusia , bukan barang yang seenaknya aja kalian perebutin"Kata Hermione naik darah

"Oh , well baiklah , kalau kau memang tidak ingin memilih _Mud Blood_ , anggap saja aku tidak pernah baik pada mu , dan aku juga sudah muak dengan semua permainan ini , dasar kau _Mud Blood_ tak tahu di untung!"Kata Malfoy berjalan pergi

"Terserah lo Malfoy !"Kata Hermione masih kesal

"Dan buat lo Ron , gue juga udah muak ama semua ini , lo nggak bisa langsung bilang ! Udahlah ini emang pertemuan terakhir kita kaya'nya , gue mau pindah ke Beubaxton!"Kata Hermione kaya' nya bakalan nangis .

"Hermione , lo nggak-"

"-Iya Harry , gus serius !"

"Tapi Herm , gue nggak , kita nggak bisa-"

"Udahlah Ron ,"Kata Hermione , terus dia ngilang , kaya' nya sih ke ruang rekreasi .

Hermione sedang mendorong kopernya dari kamar anak cewek , waktu Harry ama Ron tiba di Ruang Rekreasi . air mata mengalir di pipinya , dan kebetulan ruang rekreasi lagi kosong .

"Ron !"Kata Harry melirik Ron

"Apa ?"Kata

"Lo harus bicara ama dia !"

"Tapi ..."

"Lo nggak mau nyesel seumur hidup-kan , karena kehilangan dia buat selamanya"

"Iya , tapi ..."

"Ron semua orang juga tau lagi gimana perasaan lo ama Hermione , jadi tolong jangan ngelakuin hal _stupid_ yang bisa ngebuat lo kehilangan dia !"

"Oke , _fine,_"kata Ron "Hermione!"

Ron mendekat kearah Hermione , tapi waktu dia udah ada di dekat Hermione dia jadi merah padam dan ngegaruk garuk belakang telinganya .

"Hermione Jane Granger , jangan bilang kalo ini bukan mimpi ! Elo nggak boleh pergi , gue nggak bakalan ngebiarin lo pergi Herm !"

"Lo nggak bisa nyegah gue Ron , _I want to say good by right now , i try to forget you Ron,_"Kata Hermione sambil berjalan ke lubang lukisan , tapi Ron megang tangan-nya Hermione

"_You can't forget me ! Your not understand Hermy ! ILOVE YOU!"_Kata Ron reflek dan langsung menutup mulutnya waktu sadar apa yang baru aja dia bilang , tapi itu cukup untuk ngehentiin langkahnya Hermione

"Ron ?"Kata Hermione _"You say that , the magic word ?"_

"E..."Kata Ron ngegaruk garuk belakang telinganya lagi "Ya , itu yang sebenernya Herm , itu alasan sebenernya kenapa gue selalu marah marah waktu elo deket ama Malfoy , waktu elo bicara soal dia ! Kenapa gue selalu pingin ngebunuh Malfoy , itu semua karena gue cuma _Jealous,_ dan ternyata dia Cuma ngedeketin lo karena pingin jadi _Parefek_ gemiliang , dia jadiin lo tarohan Hermy ! Dia bilang sendiri ama gue !"

"Ron !"Kata Hermione tersenyum sekarang , melepaskan gengaman dari kopernya dan memeluk Ron "Alasan sebenernya kenapa gue deket ama Malfoy adalah karena gue pingin ngebuat lo _Jealous_ , supaya lo sadar perasaan lo , dan gue berhasil , tapi gue nggak tau kalo reaksi lo bakalan kaya gini , i'm so sorry , tapi satu hal yang perlu elo tau Weasley , _I always Love you ,_ dari kita kelas empat , nggak peduli apapun setatus lo , musuh gue , temen gue , sahabat gue , atau apapun itu , jadi kalo tadi gue di suruh milih , gue pasti milih lo Ron"

"Hermione , lo nggak bercanda kan"Kata Ron terperangah _"You realy have a same feel with me ? Oh thanks a lot Merlin !"_

"Jadi..."

"Jadi..."

"Kita jadian dong,"Kata mereka berdua kompak

"Dan yang terpenting , kamu nggak jadipergi Hermione "Kata Ron berseri seri

"Ya !"Kata Hermione

"Nah gitu dong !"Kata Harry muncul tiba tiba kaya' tuyul "Baikan , akur , bahkan kalian berdua jadian , ciee ciee ! _Ok promise to me , we alway will a best friend forever , and no one can destroy our friendship !"_

"Harry ?"

"_Oh come on just promise !"_

"_Ok , for a Merlin sake-"_

"_Yeah for a Merlin sake-"_

"_We always will be a best friend forever !"_

FIN


End file.
